Tumblr: Halloween Aesthetic Au
by seagurl3
Summary: In which 12 creatures of myths and stories follow a path to meeting each other. Meet the Gorgon, the Ghost, the Werewolf, the Vampire, the Witch, the Cat Girl, the Nixe, the Vila, the Angel, the Siren, the Fairy, and the Unseelie Prince and understand one thing: The stories might not match them. Charas - Percy, Drew, Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Lacy, Annie, Frank, Thalia, Reyna
1. Chapter 1

Thalia met Percy first.

Frank flew next to her, watching the isles around them gently drift past as they soared a couple thousand feet in the air.

Thalia's dress swirled around her, catching the wind softly and creating clouds behind her. She wasn't particularly tired, but was eager to get back to her hill in Germany-Denmark after an unusual vacation in America.

That's when the song caught her ears.

At first, it was only violin playing. Crisp, sharp, and smooth sounding, something you would hear in classical music.

 _If I die young_

 _Bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in my river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Ocean'll make me a rainbow_

 _I'll shine down above it_

 _All will know I'm safe when they see all my colours_

 _So life ain't always what you think it outta be, no_

 _Ain't even gray but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Well I've had just enough time._

A hand grabbed Thalia suddenly, and she realised she was falling.

In a startled scream, she and Frank hit water.

In a burst of bubbles, she got sucked underwater and Frank lost her grip on her.

His fingers brushed against her hair, and then he was gone. She sank down, a minute passing while she kept flailing around before two strong arms grabbed her from under her shoulders and she surfaced on a beach.

She scrambled away from the person, who was still chest deep in water.

"Who the hell are you?" Thalia snapped. The boy, who looked about 19 or something years old, raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

Thalia glared at him.

"Well I asked you first."

The boy pierced his lips. "Percy. I expect a thank you."

"Why should I thank you?" She stared at him like he was crazy.

"Because I saved your life. What were you doing in the middle of a strait?"

"I fell." She admitted grudgingly.

"Fell… I didn't see a ship though."

She almost facepalmed, before deciding he's probably never seen a Vila before.

"I was flying."

He blinked. "Flying?"

"Yes."

"Like… with wings?"

Thalia took a deep breath. "No, i'm a Vila."

"A what?"

"A wind spirit."

He pierced his lips again. "You mean a nymph?"

She blinked. That was new.

"No… A vila is a wind spirit."

"So are nymphs… well, some of them are."

He shifted a little, sinking a little slower into the slightly choppy blue waters.

"Why don't you come on land and introduce your self properly." Thalia suggested. Percy shock his head. "Well why not?"

He frowned, then something behind him fluttered and broke the water.

At first, Thalia thought it was a shark. Then, slowly, she realised it was a tail.

"Because the sand is extremely uncomfortable and hard to get off my scales."

* * *

Jason's day was almost as bad as the ghost next to him.

"So go over this again - my best friend has turned to stone."

"Yep."

"Only vampires don't turn to stone."

"Yep."

"Because your girlfriend-"

"Wife"

"- wife, whatever, turned him to stone with her eyes."

"Yep."

"And the only way to undo it is to drop him into a body of water that had sage soaking in it?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is exhausting."

"Well think of it this way," Annabeth played with a piece of ribbon. "It could be a full moon right now."

Jason growled softly, but knew she was right. The local gorgon sat next to Annabeth, her pastel pink Burka matching her pink dress. Jason noted it was probably uncomfortable in there, even if they were in a diner at the moment.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly turn your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend."

"Right… sorry. I didn't mean to turn him to stone, he accidentally yanked my scarf off while we were running from that fire."

Jason sighed. "One vacation and Leonidas gets himself turned to stone."

"Well good news is that he didn't die!" Lacey offered. "Being something other than a human, there is a reversible way."

Jason sighed again, looking around. "You said he was here? Like the freezer or something, I don't think-"

He was cut off by Annabeth placing a stone object on the table.

Jason dropped a couple of curse words, picking up the bat statue.

"Of course he is." He grumbled. "Bloody bat."

Annabeth bit her lip as to keep from laughing. "We should probably get to soaking some sage in the bathtub, it's got to soak for at least a full day. We'll also get you some contacts so you can.. er, not turn into stone either."

"Fair enough." Jason smiled at the waitress who put down their food and whisked herself off. Jason's steak didn't smell nearly as appetizing now that this situation had arisen, but if Lacey was offering to pay he should at least eat half.

"Here is to one crazy new adventure." Lacey cheered up bottle of soda, before carefully sipping the long straw under her wrap.

* * *

Nico was sure that the girl standing across from him was holding a gold knife, but he wasn't sure if she intended on using it.

"You have wings." The girl stated, her dark brown eyes scanning over Nico's figure.

"… Yes, I do." He said slowly.

"But you're not flying away?"

"If you attack me, I might." He admitted. She paused, before noticing her knife.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not going to attack, I was just collecting some native plants. They only grow here." She held up a mesh bag of leaves.

"I know, I live here." He frowned.

"Right… sorry, who are you?"

He figured she definatly was from out of town.

"I'm Nico." He said slowly. "An Unseelie."

"A unseeing what?" She blinked. "You can see me, you're looking at me."

"No… An Unseelie. A Faery."

The girl shook her head. "Never heard of it. You're a fairy? Why do you have feathery wings then?"

Nico bit the inside of his lip for a moment. "A Faery. F-a-e-r-y, we're different."

"How so?"

"Well for one, we have courts. Fairies have insect-type wings while Faeries, like me, had animal wings."

"Still making no sense, they sound the exact same."

Nico decided that he might not like this human.

"I'm a damnation faery, an Unseelie. We're typically the Yin to a Seelie's Yang."

"You're the darker half?"

"Not necessarily. We're more mischievous than dark, though some of us can get a little out of hand… who are you exactly?"

"My name's Reyna." She replied. "I'm from Winston-Salem."

"Where is that?"

"North Carolina."

Nico paused. "Oh, you're from the South America?"

"No…" Reyna replied slowly. "I'm from Southern America, there is a difference."

"And what's that difference?"

"One speaks mostly Spanish and the other one is apart of capitalism."

"Still making no sense, they sound the exact same."

Reyna opened her mouth, before narrowing her eyes.

"Very funny."

"Well… since you're obviously new here, why don't I show you around? Town's that why if you want me to-"

Reyna glanced in the direction he was pointing, before nodding and jumping upwards. In a flurry of feathers, Reyna was replaced with a giant crow, soaring up above the tree line and west with a mesh bag in her hands.

"That's… a first." Nico muttered, before flying after her.


	2. Chapter 2

This wind nymph was really starting to get on Percy's nerves

"Why can't I leave?" She asked, for the fifth time after trying to fly out to see only for the magic to loop her back.

"Because this place is magical." Percy blankly stated from his inland pool, flicking his tail in annoyance. "I told you, you can't leave."

"Because you won't let me." She stated rather than asked.

"No, because you can't defy magical rules." Percy looked up at the angry Vila, who looked like she was ready to tear her hair out. "And rules state you can't leave until the moon is at it's peak. Since that's in about 10 or so hours, you're stuck here."

"And you are too?" She puts her hands on her hips, her white dress puffing out from the motion.

"No." Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm the owner of this island, I get to come and leave as I please."

"That's stupid! Why can you leave and not me?"

"Usually it's to prevent prey from swimming off and escaping." Percy shrugged. "But sirens don't typically prey on humans anymore, or any species for that matter."

Thalia, as she profoundly identified herself as, pierced her lips. "Typically?"

Percy picked a shell up from his pool shore. "Some of us, the older ones, do. But the younger ones, like me, we stick to mortal foods or coral diets."

"Coral di- you know what, I don't want to know." She turned to walk off, only to turn back around and come back. "Do you have a house by any chance?"

Percy hummed softly. "Yeah, but it's partly underwater so some of my friends can still talk to me when they visit."

"You have friends?" Thalia scuffed. Percy didn't know if she was surprised or just mocking him.

"Yes, I'm a siren not an anti-social."

"Just point me to the house."

Percy pointed off to the north. "Outer edge of the coral reef, it's white so you might miss it, but you'll find it."

She nodded, then the wind swirled around her and took her up above the hills and to the other side of the island.

Percy stayed in his pool, wondering why on earth he was unfortunate enough to meet this girl.

* * *

Jason thought his eyes were deceiving him.

"You've got… pink-"

"Yeah, my mother was Aphrodite so when I became a gorgon, I got spared the harsh looks." Lacey smiled.. Jason blinked, feeling the light pressure and cupping of the contacts against his eyes.

Annabeth floated in from the ceiling, which Jason had to get use to. "Hey, he's not stone! Wanna help us pick out a movie to watch while we waist time?"

Jason wasn't sure how they could be so calm at a time like this, but he figured that 4 thousand years was a long time to practice patience.

"Sure, just not Twilight."

"Deal." Annabeth popped back up to the second floor, and Lacey just smiled.

"She's a little dramatic," She stated apologetically. "It's actually been about 3 decades since we've had someone accidentally turned to stone."

Jason just nodded, and the gorgon guided him to the kitchen, where they had a tv set up. He noted that the living room didn't have a tv, which he thought a bit strange, but figured that maybe they preferred that 50′s-60′s feel.

"So what's you're story?" Annabeth asked, drinking something out of a smokey-white glass.

"Well… my father thought my mom cheated on him, so he threw me out into the forest where he hoped I would die. Instead, a pack of werewolves took me in and raised me as their own."

"So you became a werewolf like that?" Lacey asked. Jason shook his head.

"Not exactly. You see, if you're not born a werewolf, you have to undergo at least 15 years of training as a child or 10 years as an adult in order to become a werewolf without whip-lashing affects. Only, thing is, a couple of bounty hunters found me and tried to take me away from the pack."

"And you got bitten?" Annabeth tilted her head.

"No, scratched. I managed to get away from those bounty hunters but I've never found my pack again. Maybe they migrated elsewhere, to avoid more… collateral damage."

He put his hand on the countertop.

"Well… maybe if they did move, we could help you find them?"

Jason almost fell out of his chair at Lacey's offer.

"You… you would?"

The gorgon nodded, her snakes' heads bobbing from the motion. "We're mostly alone here, it might be nice to just get out and travel around for a bit, like a wolfie scavenger hunt."

"That's a great idea, let's get packing no-"

"Um, Annabeth, hate to break that enthusiasm, but can we please unstonify Leo first?" Jason asked softly. The ghost paused, then smiled sheepishly.

"Right… sorry, let's go get that sage soak started."

* * *

Piper's face lit up when she saw Reyna, which Nico wasn't sure he should be glad or horrified over.

"So you can change into anything?" The fairy asked, fluttering around reyna.

"Anything." Confirmed.

"AN-EE-THING?" Piper sounded out.

"Yep?"

"How about a horse?"

In a puff, there was a sleek black Mustang standing where Reyna had been.

"How about a unicorn."

In a pop, a horn appeared on the Mustang's forehead.

"Um…. an crocodile?"

The horse whined, then suddenly she was a pure black crocodile. Piper clapped her hands.

"Ohh, Ooooh… how about a fairy? Like me."

There was a moment where nothing happened, then Reyna popped back into existence, only this time with Common Sootywing butterfly-like wings on her back.

"Can you look exactly like me too?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged anyways. Next thing Nico knew, he was staring at two Pipers, both completely identical down to the spots on the wings and clothes.

He wasn't sure if he liked this Reyna anymore.

Piper let out a gleeful squeal. "That's so cool, I wanna be a shapeshifter."

Reyna let out a small laugh. "Sorry, but it's only a birthright power."

Nico shivered - she even sounded like Piper.

Thankfully, Reyna shifted back to being Reyna and dusted her black shirt off. "And technically there are no human shapeshifters, the power doesn't come naturally in humans."

"Really?" Nico blinked. "So what are you then?"

"A cat." Reyna shrugged. "The power is only found when a domesticated animal gets a powerful connection to a species with magical properties, like a squirrel gets attached to dryad or a cat to a witch, then convince a child with another domesticated animal in a similar relationship with THEIR magical property holding owner."

"That's complicated." Piper scowled. Reyna shrugged.

"Makes sense to me." Reyna sat down on the mayor's desk and picked up a lemon drop, popping it in her mouth. "Might be a bit bias, but still."

"So… did your mother name you?" Nico asked curiously.

"Hm?" Reyna looked up at him. "Oh, no. You see, the actual parents don't develop the power, only the ability to pass it on to their offspring. Though, my mother does talk, she's the cat for a dragon over in Puerto Rico. I visit her from time to time."

"Cooool." Piper sang out. "So who did name you?"

"The dragon's human friend." Reyna stated. "Reyna means Queen, and my sister's name, Hylla, means Hail. It was a sort of joke, he collectively named us Hail the Queen, since my mother's named after Bellona, the war goddess."

"Clever." Nico nodded a little, slightly impressed.

"Anyways, I should get back to my owner-"

"Ooooh can we come?" Piper jumped up and down. "I've never met a witch before."

Reyna seemed to think about it. "It is quite a ways south and west, considering this is Scotland-"

"She won't stop begging, trust me." Nico insisted.

Reyna sighed. "Have you two ever ridden a broom?"


End file.
